


The Cheve Problem And Other Stories

by Flutterbat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alliances, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Politics, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/pseuds/Flutterbat
Summary: It had been hard enough to get them to agree to work together, and the handshake between Ryoma and Xander that had signalled their ceasefire had hardly been warm, or friendly. Still, Corrin had been hopeful that this would be a fresh start and that his extended families would finally work together… but life is never simple, and there is still a long way to go if they are to work around the bad blood and treason and be successful in their mission.





	The Cheve Problem And Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles regarding situations that I like to think must have happened after Nohr and Hoshido teamed up in Revelation.

Being a dragon had it's perks - for example Corrin always knew when dinner was nearly ready before the rest of the camp - and he also had a tendency to pick up on conversations he shouldn't. And there was definitely one conversation that was causing him a lot of concern right now.

 

“I will **_never_** bow to you,” protested a defiant female voice, to his dismay.

But did he detect a note of shaky nervousness in it too?

He followed the voice to a tent, where a visibly shaken Scarlett and a small group of her Chevois knights was attempting to stare down a stony faced Xander. It was a visual stand-off, and they were losing. His older brother’s face gave nothing away, but his voice was low and cutting.

“You are lucky I never made it to Cheve, Lady Knight.” A couple of the Chevois Knights behind her visibly winced. “Bend the knee now, and I will consider forgetting the problems your little band caused decent Nohrian citizens.”

Scarlett, still defiant, swallowed hard and clenched her fists, in an vain effort to show she wasn’t shaking and terrified. Xander had a fearsome reputation and it appeared he knew how and when to use it. Before she could say another word, a different voice spoke. It seemed that Corrin was not the only one who had heard the argument.

“Stand down, Prince Xander. These knights are under my protection, and do not have to answer to you.” Corrin turned, his heart sinking... the voice was deep, rich, and unmistakable. If the atmosphere had been cold before Ryoma’s arrival, it was now practically frozen. Xander turned slowly to face his noble equal, rage written all over his face. The Chevois group took the opportunity to swiftly get away, Scarlett included, and he noticed her mouth a ' _Thank you!'_ to his older Hoshidan brother.

Xander didn't notice, as his eyes were locked on Ryoma. “Perhaps, _Lord Samurai_ ,” he said slowly and sharply, “You should keep yourself out of Nohrian business, and pay attention to your own lands.”

Ryoma went a shade of red that Corrin didn't think was possible, as he retorted with equal sharpness, "Someone had to act _Lord Knight_ , unwilling as you were to defend your people against your father's tyranny."

Xander's stance shifted ever so slightly, like he was preparing for a fight, as did Ryoma's and Corrin’s heart sank. It had been hard enough to get them to agree to work together, and the handshake that had signalled their ceasefire had hardly been warm. Still, he had been hopeful that this would be a fresh start and that his extended families would finally work together… but there was clearly a long way to go. Swallowing hard, he decided it was time to step in, lest his brothers come to blows and end the alliance before it had had the chance to get started.

"Brothers!" he said brightly and they both snapped their heads to look at him, clearly unhappy with the interruption. It was then Corrin dearly wished he knew where Azura was at that moment, as he could really use that song...

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here until I had the must to expand it, but thought now was as good time as ever C: Would still like to do some polishing but... maybe later.
> 
> I've done a lot of thinking about the situations that would have arisen when two former enemies start to work together; the primary one being how the Cheve rebels would react to the Nohr royals being around, and how the rebellion would change after Scarlett's death. This series would
> 
> I have a few ideas that I hope to post eventually, including:  
> \- Silas, Charlotte and Benny wondering how much mercy they will get for betraying the Nohrian army.  
> \- Takumi and Ryoma reunite and discuss his initial deflection to Corrin's forces  
> \- Camilla pleads forgiveness from Xander  
> \- The resolution of 'The Cheve Problem'
> 
> If there is anything else anyone fancies seeing, let me know! I'm always up for exploring ramifications of the two armies joining.


End file.
